undertalefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Módulo:UTSoundtrack
From -- local p = {}; -- Soundtrack Package -------------------------------------------------------------- --[ [ Modules ] ]-- local ostList = mw.loadData "Módulo:UTSoundtrack/List"; -- read-only, psuedo-table, use pairs() and *not* next() local userError = require "Dev:User error"; --[ [ Global Functions ] ]-- -- A wrapper function that will catch uny uncaught errors in func and will display the error to the editor function nag_wrap(func) return function(...) local results = { pcall(func, ...) }; local success = results1; table.remove(results, 1); -- remove success arg from results if success then return unpack(results); else return userError(results1, "Pages with script errors"); end end end -- Returns whether the % (force article name) sentinel is appended to the name, and returns the real article name -- For cases such as "Home (Music box)" function isNameForced(name, onlyFrm) local frmName,forced = name:gsub("%%$",); forced = forced > 0; if onlyFrm then -- Returns only the formatted name return frmName; else return forced, frmName; end end p.isNameForced = isNameForced; -- Creates a MediaWiki link function formatLink(name, link) local nameForced,name = isNameForced(name); local link = nameForced and name or link; return (link name or (not link)) and "" .. name .. "" or "' .. name .. ""; end -- "Shorthand" function to check all OSTs -- May ultimately diminish readability by running loop in another func, but... function chkOST(func) for ost,list in pairs(ostList) do func(ost, list); end end --[ [ Module Functions ] ]-- -- Gets track name from raw article name -- e.g. "Alphys (track)" -> "Alphys" function p.getFrmTrack(articleName) return articleName:gsub("%s+%b()$", ""); end -- Gets track's index in track list from frame function p.getListing() local trackPg = mw.title.getCurrentTitle(); local normTrack = trackPg and trackPg.fullText:lower() or error("Something has gone horribly wrong."); -- error local trackNum = {}; -- to hold the track number(s) local multiOST = 0; -- a counter of the number of OSTs the soundtrack is present in -- Example case for documentation if trackPg.namespace 10 then -- I'm just gonna do it for the entire namespace. -- change "OST" below to some key in /OST List, should "OST" be changed there. return { OST = 14 }, false; end chkOST(function(ost, list) -- Perform a linear search for i,name in pairs(list) do -- NOTE: Leave compared strings in normalized form. if isNameForced(name, true):lower() normTrack then -- Track found trackNumost = i; multiOST = multiOST + 1; break; -- only breaks the inner-most loop end end end) assert(multiOST > 0, "This article is not a valid soundtrack page"); -- error return trackNum, multiOST > 1; end -- wrapper function p.incr_track_wrapper = function(incr) return function(frame) local str = ""; -- hold the sequential track info local trackPresent = {} -- holds keys of tracks and string vals regarding which OST lists the track as present local trackCount = 0; -- counter for number of tracks to be returned local indices,multiOST = p.getListing(); -- Get sequential track information chkOST(function(ost, list) local rTrack = indicesost and list[indicesost+ incr]; -- raw track name if rTrack then trackCount = trackCount + (trackPresentrTrack and 0 or 1); -- increment trackPresentrTrack = (trackPresentrTrack or "") .. ost .. " + "; end end) -- Generate string for rTrack,info in pairs(trackPresent) do str = str .. formatLink(p.getFrmTrack(rTrack), rTrack) .. " (" .. info:sub(1, -4) .. ")\n"; end return trackCount 1 and p.getFrmTrack(str:sub(1, -2)) or str:sub(1, -2); end end p.next_track = nag_wrap(p.incr_track_wrapper( 1)); p.prev_track = nag_wrap(p.incr_track_wrapper(-1)); -- Returns the names of the albums that the current track (current article) belongs in p.get_albums = function(frame) local albums = p.getListing(); local str = ""; for ost in pairs(albums) do str = str .. formatLink(ost) .. '\n'; end return str; end function p.get_num(frame) local albums, multi = p.getListing(); local str = {} for ost, id in pairs(albums) do if multi then table.insert(str, '* ') end table.insert(str, id) if multi then table.insert(str, ' (') table.insert(str, ost) table.insert(str, ')\n') end end return table.concat(str) end -- Changes the title of articles (do not implement, goes against canonicalization) -- e.g. "Alphys (track)" -> "Alphys" p.frm_article_title = function(frame) --[[ local title = frame.args1; -- article's title local whitelisted = false; -- flag to indicate article's "whitelist" status assert(type(title) "string", "The first positional argument is a " .. type(title) .. ". (Expected string)"); -- error local trackName,frm = p.getFrmTrack(title); if frm 0 then return; end; -- title is already formatted -- Check if article is "whitelisted" (w/ sentinel) chkOST(function(_,list) for _,articleName in pairs(list) do local forced,frmName = isNameForced(articleName); if forced and frmName title then whitelisted = true; return; -- terminate all loops end end end) if whitelisted then return''; end; -- whitelisted from title formatting return " "; -- this does not work in the parser, find a different solution --]] end ---------------------------------------------------- return p;